The Power of Family
by AU Man
Summary: Naruto is not born alone he has a twin named Kushina Uzumaki and with his sister he will show everyone the power of family. NaruXFemGaara OCXSasuke Rated M for freedom.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey hey hey guess who….no seriously guess who i don't know who i am_**

**_Anyway welcome to ma story The Power of Family unlike ma first story this iz a completely original idea….i hope [enter awkward laughter]_**

**_Now onto da story_**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**"Angry/Demon speech"**

**'Angry/Demon thoughts'**

**[Jutsu/Technique]**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto becuz if i did then tht would mean wishes do come true_**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

The Kyuubi no Kitsune is a literal living natural disaster destroying anyone and anything in it's path, that is until the day Madara Uchiha took control of it in an attempt to kill his rival Hashirama Senju but that plan was met with failure when Hashirama's wife Mito Uzumaki sealed the Kyuubi into herself allowing Hashirama to deal the finishing blow to Madara.

After years of being held captive inside of Mito Kyuubi felt her begin to weaken and his freedom within reach but all his hopes would soon be crushed by a visit from Mito herself, it was in this visit that she explained that she was aware that she was beginning to weaken with age which is why he was going to transferred to a new container, one with chakra like hers in order to keep him at bay.

**"What is their name?"** Kyuubi asked barely able to contain his anger.

"Kushina Uzumaki." Mito answered the trademark Uzumaki grin splitting her face in half.

After Kyuubi was transferred from Mito to Kushina instead going into a rage like last time he was sealed he just decided that this time he was going to patiently wait, Kushina would eventually weaken just like Mito and when it happened he would strike, too bad for him his patience would not be rewarded yes, he was freed from the seal but, once again he was placed under the thumb of Madara Uchiha in an attempt to destroy Konoha but Madara's hold over him was soon severed by Kushina's husband Minato Namikaze but before Kyuubi could take his revenge on Konoha for it's years in captivity suddenly there was an immense pressure holding him down and he was transported some ways away from the village then he was suddenly being restrained by Kushina's chakra chains. Immediately focusing on Minato due to the large amount of chakra he was gathering Kyuubi recognized the handseals Minato was using as ones used in sealing in an effort to prevent a repeat of the past Kyuubi searched for the potential container skipping over a half dead Kushina Kyuubi focused on two wailing bundles and went in for the kill but out of nowhere Kushina used the last of her energy in an attempt to take the attack for her children but she was only successful in slowing but not stopping the attack but that was enough because out of nowhere came a yellow flash and the kids were gone before Kyuubi could even look for them he was suddenly hit with the sensation of being split in half the last thing Kyuubi remembered seeing before being sealed was looking to it's side and seeing itself and then he was sealed again. For how long? He didn't know. What he did know though was that one day his patience would pay off and he would have his revenge on Konoha and the entire Uzumaki clan.

This was the scene that two figures walked in on, the two figures looked towards Minato who in his last moments managed to cradle his children who surprisingly had stopped crying and were sound asleep. One of the figures walked towards the children and into the ray of moonlight that was shining on them revealing his self to be Hiruzen Sarutobi the Third Hokage, Hiruzen leaned over the twins and while looking at the boy he said his name "Naruto." but then he looked at the girl and realized that since Minato and Kushina had only been expecting Naruto they hadn't thought of a name for the girl then Hiruzen looked over to the lifeless body of Kushina and noticing the hole in her midsection realized what she must have done he then looked back to the unnamed girl and said "Kushina." then Hiruzen's vision began to blur as tears welled up in his eyes it was at this time the second figure walked up and picked up the two sleeping bundles and turned to Sarutobi.

"We should go before these two catch a cold." the figure said.

"Jiraiya even if they did that still wouldn't be the worst thing they caught here." Sarutobi said to the now named Jiraiya "But yeah, you're right." he said but then he looked at the two lifeless bodies of Minato and Kushina "You should give the children to me though, I want you to make a shadow clone and carry those two back to the village." Hiruzen commanded.

"Hai." Jiraiya responded.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

_(Hi no Kuni: Konohagakure: Hokage Monument, 12 years later )_

The Hokage Monument was built so that even the death that the great men that watched over the village in life would continue to watch over it in death, it was a testament to the sacrifices those men made in service of their village….well that usually was the case but today it was just tool in (and I quote) "The Prank of the Century" the culprits of this prank were currently on the aforementioned monument painting the faces with swirls, waves, and a nosebleed on the Third(1) the two unknown prankers then stood back to admire their work one of them who by their build you could tell was a boy turned to the one who you tell was a girl and said "Aye sis I think this is our best work yet."

"Yea yea prank of the century and all that but don't you think Iruka-sensei will be mad." the girl said "I mean he specifically told us not to be late today." she said worry evident in her voice.

"Come on Kushina don't be such a wuss the worse he's gonna do is yell at us with his **[Bighead no jutsu]**." the boy explained trying to reassure.

"But Naruto are really gonna risk not becoming ninja for a simple prank?" Kushina asked.

The now named Naruto looked horrified "S-s-simple? Oh no dear sister this isn't just some simple prank this is The-"

"Prank of the Century, right?" Kushina finished Uzumaki grin in place "Had you worried there didn't I?"

"Yea for a minute I thought you were wussing out."

"Nah, I'd never abandon my brother." Kushina explained "Now let's go before we get caught."

"Too late."

Immediately recognizing the voice Kushina and Naruto looked up to see an anbu with a cat mask giving the signal to let her handle this Kushina began talking to the anbu "Hey Neko-san, now I know what you're gonna say but-" suddenly there was flash and Kushina was gone.

"BITCH!" Naruto yelled mentally smacking his self for falling for that again but before he could plan his revenge he heard the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"Let's go Naruto." Neko said boredom in her voice.

"NEVER!" Naruto yelled before pulling out a kunai, he then stabbed his self in the stomach then he proceeded to move the kunai so now there was a slit in his stomach but instead of blood out came gas.

Neko sighed in annoyance not affected by the sleeping gas due to the air filter in her mask "**[Plant clone] **of course." she then reached over and pressed a button on her mask "I've lost the targets one bolted and the other was never here." Neko reported.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

_(Naruto and Kushina's apartment)_

Kushina giggled as she landed in her living room, her father's jutsu was extremely useful "Naruto's probably gonna pissed….again." she thought out loud believing she was alone, too bad for her she wasn't.

"You have no fucking idea." was all she heard before she dodged a kunai thrown her way, she turned around and was met with the sight of a boy wearing a white shirt with a yin-yang symbol on it with the yin side being considerably larger than the yang side, he was also wearing black shorts and combat boots, he was also twirling a red rose in his fingers while keeping a white one in his sun-blonde hair that had bangs that ended at his crimson-red eyes.

Kushina sighed before beginning to take off the smock she was wearing to keep paint from getting on her clothes "Calm down at least I was actually there." she pointed out throwing the smock to the side revealing her black shirt that had the same symbol as her brother's shirt except the yang side was larger, she was also wearing a white skirt then removing the shower cap on her head allowing her fiery-red hair to fall just below her butt, then while staring at her twin with her sky-blue eyes she cleared her throat.

"What?" Naruto asked looking at his sister with a raised eyebrow.

"Isn't there something you'd like to say?"

"Ooooh hell no, I will not be made the bad guy!" Naruto said "Your were perfectly willing to abandon me." he pointed out.

"You were never there!" Kushina shot back she wasn't gone to be the bad guy either.

"None of that matters since both of you is equally responsible." pointed out an unknown voice.

Both Naruto and Kushina had eye twitches as they looked up/turned around (respectively) and was met with the sight a man with a scar across his nose, dressed in the usual chunin outfit, with his brown hair tied into a ponytail "Hey Iruka-sensei." the twins said in unison.

"Don't hey me." Iruka said while glaring at the twins "Why would you choose today of all days to pull this?"

"We wanted to go out with a bang." they answered.

Iruka just sighed before he began to chuckle darkly "While I do understand, you realize you still have be punished." he said while walking towards the twins.

"Now hold on Iruka-sensei." tried Kushina.

"Let's be reasonable." begged Naruto

"Whatsoever do you mean, I'm being perfectly reasonable." Iruka replied a creepy smile on his face.

The twins looked at each other before looking back to Iruka who now had them trapped in a corner "We're gonna have to disagree with that."

"Hm….too bad."

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

_(Konohagakure: Academy room 110, 5 minutes later)_

Kushina and Naruto groaned in pain as they came to, a quick look around told them they were in class and they didn't need mirrors to know that they had multiple lumps on their heads 'No regrets!' they thought in unison.

"Ah! Now that you two have finally woken up we can begin the graduation exam." Iruka told the slightly groggy Uzumakis with cheekiest grin he could manage on his face "Now go and take your seats." he ordered.

"Yea yea, sit and spin." Naruto said muttering the last part under his breath.

"Hm?"

"N-nothing sensei." Naruto said noticing how he had switched from the "cheeky grin" to the "creepy/pain smile".

So the twins began walking towards the seats when there was a shout "Aye Uzumakis over here." yelled a black-haired, black-eyed boy wearing a navy blue short-sleeved shirt with a high collar and on the back of it was a crest that marked him as an Uchiha, he was also wearing white arm warmers, white shorts, and black ninja sandals.

"Yo Uchiha." Naruto greeted while shaking his hand.

"H-hey Sasuke." Kushina waved, her cheeks a barely noticeable shade a pink well barely noticeable to all except Naruto who began to grin mischeviously.

Iruka then cleared his throat and when he was sure everyone was paying attention he began his speech "Now I know it's been a long road but you're finally here, some of you will continue on and for some this the end of line, but remember you're all great just for making it this far, and now let the exams begin.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_Thts a rap _**

**_i wish i could've written more but im still tryin 2 get a feel for this so dont expect much_**

**_(1) we all know y thts there_**

**_unlike ma first story this one iz a completely original so its ma bby so while yes flames will still be accepted (albeit not as enthusiastically) only constructive flames flames for no reason will be ignored _**

**_im serious_**

**_aight im out _**

**_ciao _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bet ya thought I forgot bout this one didn't ya? **_

_**well jokes on u cuz I didn't I wuz just waiting for a source of inspiration **_

_**Ok Thts a lie I wuz just so preoccupied wit pirate legacy I forgot I had another story so as retribution I will focus only on this story for how long?**_

_**Not even I know **_

_**So let's begin **_

**[Disclaimer]: I do not own naruto or any of the associated characters I only own my OCs **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_(Konohagakure, Academy room 110) _

Naruto sat, bored as his crimson eyes scanned the paper in front of him, he then looked around the classroom as everyone else was hard at work on the test well, everyone except a select few who were either sleeping or eating(1). Naruto began twirling the red rose in his hand as his boredom began to get the best of him, he was about to start doodling on his test but he was stopped by Kushina bumping him with her shoulder he looked over in her direction and saw her test turned over signifying her completion.

"What do you want?" he asked his boredom translating into slight irritation.

Recognizing his tone "If you're so bored why don't you attempt to finish the test like everyone else?"

"Because that won't solve my boredom." he explained "Plus it's not worth it."

"How is one-fifth of your grade not worth it?" Kushina questioned

"Because it's just that one-fifth and all I need is the other fourth-fifth of the grade to pass right?"

Kushina rolled her eyes at her twins indifference to schoolwork, she then turned her attention to Sasuke on her other side who was tapping his pencil seemingly out of boredom. At first glance it seemed like he was doing fine but a closer glance you could see that his pencil tapping was out of frustration, feeling sorry for him Kushina decided to help him out "Sasuke do you need help?" she whispered but Sasuke didn't hear her unfortunately Naruto did because he began to snicker but that was quickly silenced by a swift kick to the shin.

Her brother silenced Kushina asked Sasuke again if he needed any help, this time he heard her but he tried to play it off like he was fine despite his being stuck on the same question but Kushina was anything if not persistent and insisted.

And with a sigh Sasuke gave in "Yea I need help." he admitted not used to asking for help due to his raising as an Uchiha.

"Kushina and Sasuke sittin' in the-ow!" Naruto's teasing was cut short by another kick to the shin by an irritated Kushina. With Naruto silenced Kushina continued to help Sasuke causing her to receive plenty of jealous glares from fangirls who wanted to be the one to help Sasuke hoping it would lead to some kind romantic situation between them but alas Kushina had the seat next to Sasuke and she would be the one to help him and if anyone had a problem with that well they could kiss her ass. This was one of the thoughts running through Kushina's head while her twin's thoughts were more along the line of how he was going to relieve his boredom he almost considered actually doing the test but then he looked to the front of the room where Iruka was sitting in the teacher's desk his legs on the table and a book in front of him but most importantly his guard was down, remembering the literal headache he gave him earlier Naruto smiled.

Naruto reached into the kunai pouch on his right leg and pulled out a strange item and hid it under his desk out of sight. The item looked like a sunflower seed except it took up his entire palm, placing his other hand over the seed Naruto concentrated his chakra in both of his hands and when he opened them the seed was no longer there instead it was replaced by four little creatures barely two inches tall that Naruto had named "rose gremlins"(2) they were ugly little things looking like four-legged roses with mouths, on their mouths were two minuscule holes they used as noses and despite their small circumference they gave these "gremlins" a strong sense of smell that made up for their lack of eyes, inside their mouths was a mouthful of razor sharp teeth but instead of leaking a deadly toxin like they usually do,they were poison free this time, and around their mouths were six flower petals. Whispering his instructions Naruto let them loose and they scattered in order to lower their chances of being spotted while they fulfilled their master's order, Naruto stared at Iruka as he was calmly reading his book and began a countdown in his head '3, 2, 1!' and as soon Naruto thought that last number there was a sudden bang from Iruka's desk everyone who was either done with the test or just nosy looked up to see Iruka on his back with chair on the ground evidence of his fall. Iruka stood rubbing his ass as he looked around for what bit him but his search was cut short when he yelped, jumped up, and grabbed the back of his thigh trying to catch whatever just bit him but before Iruka could find what it was he was bit again, multiple times causing Iruka to run back and forth slapping his legs in order in order to get rid of whatever was biting him.

Iruka running around the classroom slapping his own ass was so funny even Shino was snickering slightly while people like Naruto and Kiba were on the ground laughing so hard their eyes were tearing up. Eventually Iruka was able to rid his pants of the intruders and whilst holding all four "rose gremlins" in his hand Iruka glared at Naruto with a vein popping out of his forehead "NA-RU-TO!"

Naruto's spine straightened as he felt a wave of KI (killing intent) hit him, he got up and peeked over his desk and was greeted with the sight of Iruka who was now sporting a second vein on his forehead in front of it "Have mercy?" Naruto tried.

_(Half an hour later)_

"Oy! Baka get up and turn the papers in." Kushina ordered as she elbowed Naruto who had his down on his desk with two lumps protruding from it.

"Fuck. You." responded a nonplussed Naruto who moved his head enough so that one glaring eye could be seen.

"No thank you that would be...creepy." Kushina joked further irritating her twin "Are you gonna go up or not?" she asked and when Naruto didn't move she sighed and stood up but stopped when Naruto picked up his paper and handed it to her.

"What?"

"Take it."

"A blank paper?"

"Just take it damn."

"Ok." Kushina said putting his paper on top, his complete paper on top. Kushina's eyes widened in surprise at the fact that Naruto had actually tried to do a test let alone finish it, when she walked back to their row she gave her twin a small smile to show her pride at this, while small, growth in maturity. If she had looked any closer at his paper she would have been annoyed at the fact that his answers were damn near carbon copies of her own but alas she didn't and Naruto got away scot free his plan working wonders(3).

Pushing the stack of tests to the side of his desk Iruka began to address the entire class getting Naruto's attention "Now that the written test phase is over we can move onto to the last phase of the exam: the ninjutsu test." Iruka began pausing to gauge the reactions of the class satisfied with the fact that he was even able to get Shikamaru's attention he continued "Depending on how you did on the taijutsu, genjutsu, shuriken, and written test the ninjutsu test could make or break you." he finished. Turning around to pick up his row sheet Iruka called the first name on the list and with that the test had begun.

_(1 hour later)_

Kushina began to understand how her twin was feeling during the test as she sat in her seat with her head on the desk as she watched different people walk in and out of the examination room some with happy smiles while others were on the verge of tears, she felt happy when she saw that all of her friends had passed but that happiness was quickly replaced with irritation at her brother's newest idea to get rid of his boredom " Let's see hmmm 14-23-15(4), best guess." Kushina's eye began to twitch as he practiced the "skill" their godfather had taught him during his last visit. Damn pervert.

"Do it again and I'll smash your face in the desk." she threatened having had just about enough.

"Why? I'm not hurtin' anyone." Naruto asked but upon not getting any answer he turned to his sister and was met with a glare that sent shivers down his spine "Ok ok fine I'll stop but what am I supposed to do until I get called?" he asked.

"I don't know but anything is better than what you were just using doing." you'd think after thirteen years she'd learned to watch what she says for not even a full minute later something small hit her on her cheek she sighed before picking up the item "What the hell?" she questioned through grit teeth evidence of her unrestrained irritation whilst holding up a regular size sunflower seed.

"What you said I could do anything."

"This isn't what I meant baka."

"Now how was I supposed to know that?" Naruto mocked while he threw another sunflower seed which made a soft "_pat_" as it collided with Kushina's forehead.

"Naruto."

_pat_

"Naruto."

_pat_

"Naruto."

_pat _

**"Naruto!" **Kushina was two seconds from literally killing her twin but was stopped when she heard her name called. So after taking a few quick breaths to calm herself Kushina walked down the steps towards the door to the examination room on the way she passed Sasuke who was walking back to his seat whilst trying to tie his headband onto his forehead. Reaching the door Kushina took a deep breath and opened the door, she walked into the room closing the door behind her but as the door closed she heard a sound so small she almost wrote it off but when she thought about it she realized what it was.

It was a sunflower seed hitting the door. She sighed as she planned her revenge on her brother. She had to put her planning to the side however as she approached the desk Iruka and Mizuki, the assistant teacher, were sitting at with multiple headbands on the table too.

Iruka wrote something down on a clipboard then looked up at Kushina as Mizuki mimicked his actions "First we'll need you to perform the substitution jutsu." Iruka stated but before either him or Mizuki could finished blinking Kushina was already replaced with the training post used for the test "Hm, flawless." Iruka commented as he wrote on his clipboard again "Next is the shunshin." again they blinked and Kushina wasn't in her original position and at first it seemed like she wasn't in the room but a short cough alerted them to her position behind them "Alright lastly is the-"

"Clone jutsu right?" asked Kushina but not the one behind them, it was the one that materialized on the other side of the room.

"Alright then congratulations Kushina." Iruka started grabbing one the headbands on the table "You got a perfect score." he said handing the headband to her "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks Iruka-sensei." replied a beaming Kushina.

"Kushina tell your brother it's his turn."

"Hai." she responded before bowing and leaving the room.

Kushina walked back into the classroom and when she looked towards her seat she was greeted with the sight of Sasuke, who was two seconds away from snapping, being poked in the face with a stick by her brother...who was sitting on the other side of the classroom.

'How in the hell?' Kushina thought as she wondered how Naruto was able to sneak that in without Iruka noticing but instead of dwelling on it she just chalked it up as another impossible feat her twin was able to achieve "Yo, dumbass you're up." she yelled but Naruto just continued to poke Sasuke, not even acknowledging that she had said anything so Kushina tried again "Oy, baka I said it's your turn." still no response this time with a vein popping out of her forehead Kushina yelled louder "Hey! I know you hear me yelling over here Naruto!"

"Yea I did but since you didn't say my name I figured you were talking to someone else!" Naruto yelled whilst shooting his sister a dirty look. This caught the attention of most of the class who were hoping for another infamous Uzumaki twins fight, not only were they exciting to watch but sometimes someone would score big from a bet.

Their fights usually started over something small like one of them playfully pushing the other so imagine their surprise when Kushina took a deep breath and apologized.

"Wait wait wait what did you say?"

"I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" Naruto asked as those words were foreign "Since when are you sorry, is this some kind of trick?" he questioned suddenly suspicious.

"No this isn't a trick or a prank I'm just not gonna fight you today this exam is too important." she explained and everyone in the room except Naruto and Sasuke sighed at the fact there wasn't gonna be a fight while Naruto still looked at his sister, suspicious and Sasuke was too busy wondering if he could control the fire if he set this damned stick on fire which Naruto throughout this entire time still managed to continue poking him in the face.

Naruto eyeing his sister carefully walked towards the door but as he passed sister who was on her way to her seat she grabbed his arm "Quick question how did sneak that giant stick in?"

Naruto turned to face his twin and smiled "What stick?" causing Kushina to become confused then suddenly her eyes widened and she looked around the room.

"How in the-" she wondered out loud because somehow the stick had disappeared she even looked towards Sasuke who too was looking around confused "How did you do that?"

"A ninja's greatest tool is deception." Naruto said whilst walking backwards but he misjudged the distance so when he turned around he smashed his nose in the door and then proceeded to fall on his ass, as he cradled his aching nose the door opened and Iruka's head poked out.

Iruka looked around the room and when his eyes finally found his target he spoke "Naruto do you plan on taking the exam or not? You know you're not the only that still needs to take it right?" Iruka questioned.

"B-but Kushina and the door and..._sigh_ gomen sensei." Naruto tried to explain but decided on just apologizing.

"So...are you taking the exam or not?" asked an unamused Iruka.

"_Sigh _Yes sensei." answered Naruto as he walked into the examination room his sister's laughing echoing behind him. Oh yeah, he'd be damned before he let this slide but now he had to worry about the test.

Naruto waited patiently for Iruka's to take his and begin the test "Alright first is the substitution jutsu."

"Alright here I go!" Naruto exclaimed.

At first it seemed like nothing happened but then Iruka's blinked and Mizuki was in front Of him looking a little perturbed at being used as a demonstration, Iruka turned his head and sure Naruto was sitting in Mizuki's seat with feet on the desk.

"Hmm flawless and you did it with an actual person." Iruka praised causing Naruto to beam "But next time just stick to the training post okay?"

"Hai sensei." was Naruto's response before he walked back to his original spot passing Mizuki who still hadn't gotten over being used as part of the test.

"Next up is the shunshin." this time when Iruka blinked Naruto was gone him and Mizuki turned around expecting Naruto to be behind them. He wasn't. Suddenly the door to the classroom opened and in walked Naruto.

"How's that." he asked his smile splitting his face in half.

"Perfect, now just perform the clone and you can get your headband." Iruka told him.

"Awesome!" exclaimed Naruto in unison with the two doppelgängers that appeared next to him.

"Alright Naruto you passed come get your headband." congratulated Iruka.

Naruto walked to the table and was about to grab the first headband on the table but stopped when something caught his eye in the back of the pile and he reached for that instead and grabbed a headband with a red band instead of the standard black.

"I'm proud of you Naruto you've come far from the prankster who couldn't even perform a clone jutsu." Iruka said smiling at the memory of the half-dead clones Naruto used to produce, while this was an amusing memory to him the same memory brought a frown to the face of the once beaming newly-minted genin.

"Oi sensei the past is the past." he said before pointing his thumb towards himself "You're looking at the next greatest ninja legend."

'And I believe it.' Iruka thought with a light smile "Alright tell Ino it's her turn when you leave."

"Ok sensei."

Naruto walked out of the room a large smile on splitting his face, it was only matched by the one his sister was sporting.

Look out world the Uzumaki twins have hit the scene!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**(1) guess who?**

**(2) that's da best I could come up wit so sorry if da name sucks**

**(3) yes it wuz all part his plan well...cept for gettin hit **

**(4) I read a story where Naruto could read a girl's 3 measurements instantly and I thought that wuz funny of course due to my limited knowledge of the female body I doubt my measurements will ever be correct**

_**And wit that I make my return to da land of the living that sneaky shingami bastard thought he had me but thanks 2 my trusty coconut he wasn't able to tell his foot from his ear by da time I wuz done.**_

_**Like I said at da top I'm goin 2 be spending more time on this before I get back to Pirate Legacy im goin 2 try and get to the mission in the land of waves which should be about 1 or 2 chapters and I know that's not a lot but that's all I got so far.**_

_**Just one more thing I have a new story idea but don't worry I won't be pursuing it I have enough on my plate as it is so I'm gonna put it up for adoption. So here's the plot**_

_**So first da pairing has 2 be either OC/FemNaruto or OC/FemSasuke **_

_**So while cleaning out Orochimaru's labs anbu find one of his experiments still alive its a boy with baby blue hair that seems to always glow and dark blue pupil less eyes after a misunderstanding the boy gets frightened and attacks the anbu in doing this he demonstrates his ability he can control ice and not like Haku more like Sub-Zero or Iceman. After everything calms down the boy iz questioned by the Hokage and he learns of what Orochimaru did to the boy and enlists him the academy.**_

_**Now that's wat HAS 2 be in da story here is the stuff I wanted to use in the story but whoever adopts it can choose to use or not:**_

_**I wanted the OC to have hidden blades like the assassins from assassin's creed and hidden blades in his boots like joker from injustice**_

_**I wanted him to fight differently 2 instead of throwing around big jutsu or whatever like in most fanfiction I wanted him to fight dirty and efficiently like kicking in the nuts or throwing sand in his enemies eyes and pushing his blade through there forehead as they tried to regain eyesight **_

_**Lastly I wanted him to have already been Kakashi's student when Naruto and Sasuke graduate. I would've said he wuz the only student Kakashi ever passed before Naruto and Sasuke I would've done this had I gone wit the FemNaruto pairing had I gone wit FemSauke i would've had the OC and Naruto prank her well the OC would've been the only one to get caught so he would've been the one forced to clean the mess. so after a week of cleaning the Uchiha compound (yea the prank wuz that big) for some reason Sasuke and the OC began to get friendly and eventually become really close.**_

_**Ok that's it AU Man signing **_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Im gonna be honest I literally forgot about this story and my other one 2 da reason I even remembered it wuz becuz im sitting here watchin Naruto on Netflix_**

**_However now tht im back im gonna try and update more often no promises though but hey im tryin _**

**_Now on wit da story_**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_(Konohagakure, Academy room 110) _

"Time?"

"Three hours ten minutes until four."

"Well its official…"

"…our sensei is Kakashi."

Sasuke looked at the twins with a raised eyebrow "How do you figure? It could be Anko, she's known for being pretty late sometimes."

"Nah in a situation like this Anko would've been early." stated Kushina.

"And trust us they wouldn't let Anko teach a team not after the last one she taught." added Naruto shuddering at the memory of that story.

Naruto had taken the traditional route of tying his headband around his forehead Sasuke doing the same thing, Kushina however decided to tie hers loosely around her neck. They had all come back from their week long break ready and raring to go, so imagine their disappointment at being the only one's still at the academy hell even Iruka couldn't stay any longer.

The twins and Sasuke all sighed as they realized that if their sensei really was Kakashi they would have to get used to this seeing as how he was notorious for his tardiness.. They also began formulating their plan of action, now that they knew that Kakashi was their sensei they had to prepare themselves for his bell test.

"We just had to get the Jonin with a zero percent pass rate as our sensei huh?" complained Naruto.

"Zero percent pass rate or not it won't be problem for us dope." Sasuke stated smirking arrogantly.

However before Naruto could respond he was interrupted by a sudden voice "Is that so, care to elaborate?" everyone was suddenly focused on room's fourth and newest occupant. It was a man with spiky silver hair, one of his eyes was covered by his headband the uncovered one was dark grey, his face was further obscured by a face mask, he was also wearing a flak jacket, dark blue pants, a long-sleeve shirt, and finger-less gloves with metal plates on the backhand. The three genin sweat-dropped as he stood there eye-smiling at them and when it was evident they weren't gone to answer his question he decided to break the silence "Anyways meet me on the roof for introductions." then in he was gone swirling leaves being the only thing marking his exit.

The genin walked to the door a little a shaken up 'Did anyone notice him enter the room?'

_(Konohagakure, Academy Rooftop 10 minutes later)_

Finally making it to the roof the twins and Sasuke were greeted with the sight of their waiting sensei reading a book. They had all sat down before he decided to close it and address them.

"Alright guess I should go first." he began "My name is Kakashi Hatake I like…a lot of things and I dislike…a lot of things my hobbies? I have a lot and my dream for the future? I haven't really thought about that." he finished.

Sasuke sat there deadpanning while the twin twitched in restrained anger.

"All we learned from that…"

"…was his damn name."

Kakashi then looked towards Naruto "Yo blondie your turn." he said nodding towards Naruto.

First sighing to release some irritation Naruto began his introduction "My name is Naruto Uzumaki I like ramen, plants, and learning new jutsu; I dislike how long it takes to make instant ramen, assholes, how long Kushina takes in bathroom, and people who destroy plants; my hobbies include training, pranking, and gardening; and my dream for the future is to be known as the greatest shinobi in existence."

"That was okay." Kakashi spoke then nodding towards Kushina he continued "Your turn tomato."

Restraining her anger and ignoring the giggles coming from Naruto and Sasuke, Kushina began her introduction "My name is Kushina Uzumaki I like ramen, shopping, baking, and learning new jutsu; I dislike being called tomato…" she started saying the last part with a pointed look at Kakashi who just ignored it or wasn't affected probably both "…tomatoes, assholes, and when Naruto complains about something taking too long; my hobbies include baking, training, and pranking; and my dream for the future is to be the first female hokage!" she finished.

"Okay okay and last but not least is you Uchiha."

His turn finally up Sasuke began his introduction "My name is Sasuke Uchiha I like training, tomatoes, and…movies I guess; I dislike pranks…" he began glancing sideways at the twins who were trying to feign innocence**(1)** "…and wasting time; my hobbies include studying my family's jutsu library and training; my dream for the future is to make my brother pay for his crimes and to rebuild my clan." he finished his voice becoming more serious at the end.

"Okay now that introductions are over you can go now report to training ground seven tomorrow at daybreak." but before Kakashi could make his exit he was interrupted.

"Daybreak?! You can't be serious sensei!" Kushina asked hoping that this was some kind of joke.

"Nope I'm completely serious." he eye-smiled before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

Kushina was left slack-jawed while her twin just snorted "Daybreak my ass he'll be there at noon just watch."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**_I know I know that really short after being gone for so long but I wanted to get this out ASAP so yea_**

**_The nxt chapter will be a fight scene and the beginning of the wave arc…hopefully idk don't quote me on tht_**

**(1)****Just imagine them avoiding eye contact whistling and halos above their heads**

**_That' it!_**


	4. Chapter 4

Yo Yo Yo i'm the new editor in town from now on i will be making sure that the chapters that get put out are acceptable so i just wanted to introduce myself now on with the story.

_**I am so sorry for being away soooo long but you see a lot of stuff came up like last year i had this big project and then i just recently finished up my college apps**_

_**But now i'm back but i make no promises of more frequent updates since high school is still kicking my ass **__(correction kicking our ass)_

_**But enough with that on with the story **_

_**Disclaimer: READ the DISCLAIMER!**__(stop messing up on purpose i know that you're just trying to make my editing job more troublesome)_

_Editor again he does not own naruto or any naruto characters but he does own his oc now on with the show _

_**Hey! Get offa my disclaimer **_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_(Training ground 7, sometime around noon)_

Kushina was worried.

And I mean could you really blame her? Depending on the outcome of this test she would either be a fully-fledged ninja or sent back to the academy and despite her constantly lecturing her twin about the importance of the academy the crimson haired jinchuriki would be lying if she said she didn't hate all the boring lessons and droning lectures. Kushina wouldn't have been so nervous however if her two teammates were taking this a bit more seriously I mean yeah they had a plan and she had faith in it but they were playing poker for kami's sake!

The azure eyed genin(hopeful) turned her head and glared at her brother and friend.

Unaffected Naruto just picked up a card and addressed his twin without turning his head "If you want to play we can still deal you in though I'll admit you'll be at a disadvantage." he turned his head towards his sister "And stop glaring we share a face I can't have people thinking I look like that."

Kushina merely sighed in defeat and sat down next to her brother and Sasuke "What're the rules?"

Sasuke chuckled "This is ninja poker."

"The only rule is don't get caught." Naruto smirked

Kushina smiled. This was going to be fun.

_(About an hour later)_

Kakashi landed in the clearing and was greeted with the sight of Kushina with a giant smile on her face and Sasuke and Naruto brooding**(1)**. Ignoring the boys combined air of dread Kakashi eye-smiled "Sorry I'm late a black cat crossed my path and I had to take the long way around." Ignoring the pointed glares coming from the two males Kakashi pulled out an alarm clock "It is now 1:00 this clock is set for 4:00 that's when the test ends." Kakashi reached behind his back but before he could pull out what he grabbed, he had to dodge two kunai that were now occupying where he was just standing, looking at the culprit Kakashi was met with the sight of an irate Kushina glaring daggers at him as her hair whipped around her like tails.

"You own a damn alarm clock and you still show up late?!" she yelled at her sweat dropping sensei.

However her question would go unanswered as Kakashi pulled out two bells "Anyways your goal in this test is to get these bells from me, at 4 those with a bell pass and those without fail." he said as Naruto raised his hand already knowing what he was going to ask Kakashi nodded towards him.

"Uh sensei don't know if you noticed this or not but the bell to people ratio is screwed." he pointed out but to his surprise Kakashi only chuckled darkly.

"I know that way one of you gets sent back to the academy." he said relishing in the shocked looks of the genin his amusement only grew with his next sentence "Oh and if you no one manages to get bell by the time the timer goes off you won't just fail you'll be dropped from the shinobi program." he eye-smiled as the genin hopefuls went slack-jawed "So come at me with the intent to kill or you will fail." and with that said the alarm clock went off signifying the beginning of the test.

All three genin hopefuls lept into the trees and Kakashi reached into his back pouch and pulled out a…book?

Kakashi stood in the middle of clearing seemingly enthralled in his novel when he was actually trying locate the kids by sensing their chakra, it was no surprise when he located the twins first they both had large chakra capacities in close proximity to each other if this team managed to pass he'd teach them to suppress their chakra better.

If they passed.

He was going to try and sense Sasuke but he suddenly turned his head to the edge of the clearing just as Naruto was walking into the it. The blonde stopped to smell his rose before his crimson orbs suddenly locked with Kakashi's grey ones. Kakashi raised an eyebrow "Hm?"

Naruto smirked before pointing his rose at the one-eyed jonin "I'll be your first opponent sensei." he announced the sunlight reflecting off of his arrogant grin. Kakashi's simple response was to yawn and return his focus to his story.

To say Naruto wasn't amused with Kakashi's less than enthusiastic response would be an understatement, here he was making a badass entrance and the only reaction this one-eyed scarecrow could muster was a yawn? _'He at least could pay attention to me and not that…is that icha icha? HE'S READING PORN INSTEAD OF TAKING ME SERIOUSLY?!'_

As Naruto was seething inside, Kakashi was examining him _'He's clearly distracted but not so much where I can surprise him sigh might as well force him to make the first move.'_ "So, are you going to attack or are you just all talk." he asked never looking up from his book.

Naruto blushed as realized he'd been lost in his thoughts but he regained his composure and chuckled "Alright don't pay attention then it'll just be easier for me **[Petal Dance:**…."

Sensing chakra usage Kakashi looked up from his book but instead of seeing Naruto standing there or even rushing him he only saw his rose fluttering to the ground and for some unexplainable reason he was completely focused on the rose watching it intently as it slowly made its way to the ground it wasn't until the rose disappeared mere inches from the ground did his senses kick in and they told him to look up.

And when he did he was greeted with the sight of Naruto both roses in his hair coming down with an axe kick "…**Shadow Rose]**!" Kakashi blocked the kick with both arms. Using Kakashi's arms as a springboard Naruto flipped away while tossing four shuriken, he landed in a crouch just as Kakashi deflected the projectiles and returned the favor with three of his own kunai. Pulling out his own kunai Naruto deflected the knives.

They now stood eyeing each other down, Kakashi put his book away due to the unexpected amount of skill the kid seemed to possess while Naruto grinned after seemingly getting some recognition "I see you're taking me serious now sensei, good idea."

"Don't get over your head there I'm just merely surprised by the skill you've demonstrated but you're still no match." he eye-smiled.

Naruto's grin only got wider "Yea we'll see if you're still saying that after I wipe that smirk off your face." he said as he rushed forward. Naruto threw a punch which Kakashi caught he then attempted to spin him around and put him in a headlock but the blonde bit down on his arm and attempted to handspring and kick back at him but the silver-haired jonin merely backpedaled out of his range. Naruto however didn't let up as he turned and pressed forward throwing another punch however this time Kakashi chose to deflect it and throw one of his own seeing this Naruto spun and blocked with his arm. He winced at the strength behind the punch but soon he lost his breath as out of nowhere a kick connected with his chest sending him sliding on the ground for a while before he rolled and stood back up.

Naruto tried to regain his breath as Kakashi once again examined him _'His taijutsu is pretty good that __**[Petal Dance] **__technique was a bit of surprise but not too much I wonder how good the other two are?'_ noticing that Kakashi wasn't paying attention to him anymore Naruto glared "Oy, I'm not down yet so you can't afford to split your attention sensei!" he proclaimed however Kakashi only gave him a lazy glance "You know the biggest talkers always have the worst performance." Naruto's glare intensified but the lazy jonin remained unfazed.

"That's it **[Petal Dance:**…" he began as he ran at Kakashi who was ready for whatever may come next, Naruto jumped into the air for what seemed like an aerial punch and Kakashi attempted to block and catch the clumsy move imagine his surprise when as soon as Naruto came into contact with him he vanished into a cloud of…rose petals? Before Kakashi could continue dwelling on this his attention was drawn to a voice coming from behind him "…**Faux Rose]**!" was the only warning Kakashi got before he had to duck before his head was taken off by a kick, he then turned and grabbed Naruto (who had turned completely around due to him missing the kick) by the back of shirt and with yet another spin**(2)** threw Naruto towards the small river. Sliding on the back of his head for a while Naruto flipped backwards into a crouching position only to find Kakashi gone.

'_Where the hell is he?'_ Naruto thought as he scanned the clearing, however he soon found it was his turn to be drawn to a voice coming from behind him "You shouldn't let your opponent get behind you so easily." was Kakashi's calm statement "**[Hidden Leaf Secret Technique: 1000 Years of Death]**!" Kakashi shouted as he shoved his fingers up Naruto's…ass.

Now you see Kakashi had used this jutsu on plenty of people before all them having different reactions ranging from enjoying it too threatening to report him for pedophilia so he was rarely surprised by how people react to this technique**(3)**, however he was thrown for a serious loop with the blonde jinchuriki's reaction which was to simply say "Boom." and then he exploded…he literally exploded. Kakashi who had managed to avoid irreparable damage to his fingers was currently flying through the air due to the force of the explosion the **[Bunshin Daibakuha]** created. He was trying to ignore the pain from the burns on his arms when his attention was drawn to a kunai flying next to him.

A…tri-pronged kunai…wait what?

'_It can't be.' _Kakashi thought as the kunai was replaced by a red flash and he suddenly had to block a spinning kick aimed for his throat, but due to him being airborne he was still sent towards the ground where he bounced off his back into a standing position but he wasn't even allowed to blink before felt a surge of chakra from behind. Kakashi turned his head just in time to catch Sasuke finishing off a string of hand seals.

With a cry of **[Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu] **Sasuke launched a fireball straight towards a wide-eyed Kakashi. The fireball collided and seemingly consumed him as it exploded rocking the entire clearing and those in it.

The three genin hopefuls gathered around the crater caused by the Uchiha's jutsu however instead of the charred body of their sensei they were presented with sight of a charred tree trunk.

Naruto clicked his tongue "Damn, **[Substitution Jutsu]**."

Sasuke turned his head to his fellow genin hopeful "He's a jonin did you really think that we'd nail him?"

"No, but I thought we'd at least…" Naruto started but was interrupted by the Uchiha

"We'd what defeat a jonin?" Sasuke was smirking now.

Naruto not liking the fact that he was being mocked had the wittiest of remarks.

"Fuck off Uchiha."

However before the raven-haired teen could continue mocking his blonde friend the sole female of their group spoke up "Enough wasting time plan A was a bust so we should move on to plan B." she commanded before leaping out of the clearing into the surrounding forest.

"Why don't you hop on a pole and spin." Naruto muttered towards Kushina's back not too happy about being ordered around but soon he and Sasuke, who made a smartass comment about Naruto waiting until Kushina left to say something, were following after her.

Unbeknownst to them someone was watching them from the trees and that someone was none other than Kakashi _'Hmmm this is interesting technically they've already passed the test due to them demonstrating teamwork.'_ thought an impressed Kakashi who had at least expected the twins to leave Sasuke out he had half a mind to end the test here but decided against it _'It's a little too early to end it, let's just make this a skill evaluation.'_ he then leapt towards another clearing and flared his chakra to attract them.

Kakashi didn't have to wait long as Sasuke and Naruto came running out kunais in hand directly towards him soon he was dodging a mixture of slashes and taijutsu so effortlessly he seemed bored noticing this Naruto clicked his tongue and jumped back Kakashi could press him he had to dodge a slash aimed for his neck by everyone's favorite Uchiha.

"You can't afford to ignore me sensei." was his confident remark.

Kakashi however was just as unfazed as ever "Can't I?" he asked eyeing the Uchiha lazily who responded by trying for another slash which was blocked by one of Kakashi's own kunai their confrontation however didn't last long as Kakashi's attention was pulled towards a surge of chakra and an all too familiar voice:

"**[Petal Dance: Petal Blizzard]"(4) **

Suddenly Kakashi found his vision filled with thousands of petals and for some reason he found his eyes trying to follow each and every one and add the fact that Naruto and Sasuke were still attacking him, Kakashi was hard pressed to deflect and block the attacks from the two boys so much so that he was caught off guard by an axe kick to the back of the head by a certain red-eyed blonde-haired jinchuriki and before Kakashi could even lift his head back up he was hit by a backflip kick by the raven-haired Uchiha that sent him airborne. Wincing from the pain Kakashi was suddenly aware of a red-flash some distance above him 'Not again.' he thought while simultaneously wondering why she was coming in from so far away and his question would soon be answered as literally a second before her punch connected he felt her release her chakra through her fist and the result was astounding, as soon as the punch connected he found himself flying towards the ground at an unbelievable speed and when he connected he formed a large crater that took up a sizable amount of the clearing.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Kushina found themselves standing around another crater waiting for the dust to clear.

Naruto noticed one of Kushina's eyes was closed and she was rubbing her wrist "Release the chakra too early again?"

"Not as early as usual this time, but it wouldn't be so bad if I hadn't released it at the wrong point." she explained just as the dust settled revealing a smashed log.

"Why did we even come here?" Sasuke deadpanned. Did they really think they could take a jonin out even if he was holding back?

"Hush Sasuke we need to move on to Plan…" Kushina began but was interrupted by a shout emanating from the ground directly under Sasuke.

"**[Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu]**!" and suddenly Sasuke was only a head sprouting from the ground.

"Shit Sasuke!"

"We gotta dig him out!"

"You should worry about yourselves." the twins turned towards the voice that said and were greeted with Kakashi's spinning sharingan eye and soon they were unconscious.

**RIIIIING**

"And like that the test is over." Kakashi eye-smiled.

_(10 minutes later)_

Naruto was confused.

And I mean could you really blame him? One second they were giving their sensei the business and next thing they knew Sasuke was buried in the ground and everything went dark and add in the fact that he woke up tied to a wooden post and you no longer wonder why he's confused.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" or angry.

"Oy, baka could you keep it down?" Naruto swung his head to right and was greeted with the sight of Sasuke tied to a post identical to his he then turned left to find his sister and the exact same predicament "What the hell happened?" Naruto asked trying to remember if he felt any pain before being knocked out

"I know as much as you do after you and Kushina got knocked I was knocked out as well, but if I had to guess I'd probably say it was Kakashi's doing." he explained while Naruto grumbled about "Lazy ass one-eyed perverted scarecrows".

Soon the boys heard the tell tale signs of Kushina waking up, Naruto knowing what was going to happen began to countdown in his head _'3….2….'_

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

'_Damn off by one second.'_

"Oy baka no kami**(5)** what's going on?" Kushina asked her brother receiving a death glare.

"I don't know _tomato_ but if I had to guess, our sensei probably has something to do with it." he explained still glaring at his twin who was now returning the favor with a death glare of her own.

Sasuke sighed at the spectacle _'If they weren't tied up right now they'd be fighting.' _Sasuke soon pulled himself from his thoughts and the twins stopped glaring at each other (dissipating the lightning that had formed between them) when Kakashi walked into the clearing eating out of a bento "Ohayo" he greeted in between bites and it was at that moment all three teens became aware of their hunger as their stomachs growled unison.

"Seems as if you all missed lunch eh?" he questioned chewing loudly while earning glares from all three teens.

"If I wasn't tied to this post I would so kick your ass _sensei_" Naruto threatened saying the word sensei with as much contempt as possible however Kakashi remaining as unfazed as ever only quirking his eyebrow at the blonde "That's funny." he said "I'm surprised you could still talk big after I showed you _the difference_." he said earning nothing but confused looks.

"The difference?" Kushina repeated confused.

"Yes _the difference _as in the difference in our power." he explained "While I admit you all have exceptional skill you're nowhere near the level of jonin such as myself." Kakashi said before continuing "For instance Naruto and Kushina." he called the twins who looked up after putting their heads down.

"Yes sensei?" was their simultaneous response.

"You're both aware of of the fact that you have extremely large chakra capacities right?"

"Yes."

"And you're both aware that some ninjas can sense chakra without it being expended?"

"Uhhhh/yes"

"Now tell me what do you do to suppress your chakra signature?"

"..." silence was the answered he received as the twins blushed in embarrassment.

Sasuke chuckled at their expense however he would not be spared "And you." Kakashi said instantly quieting the Uchiha "Instead of releasing the chakra for your technique slowly as you formed the hand seals you released all at once alerting me to your plan before you even made the fireball." now it was Sasuke's turn to hang his head "The only thing I can honestly praise is your teamwork while your individual skills were above average at best." the jonin finished allowing silence to fill the clearing.

That is until a certain red-headed jinchuriki came to a certain realization "Wait was that test actually just you evaluating our skills." she asked

"No not at first." he answered "But it became that after you three passed the initial test." he said once again drawing confused looks from the teens.

"Wait….we passed?" Sasuke asked being the first to recover from his confusion.

"How?" Kushina asked.

Instead of answering the redhead's question he asked one of his own "How many people are in every genin team?" he looked at each teen gauging their reactions "Three right?" after everyone nodded he continued on "Then why would I threaten to send one of you back if it's mandatory for a team to have three members?"

Naruto was the first to answer "Cuz rules are for chumps." he laughed as his friend and sister gave him disapproving looks but his amusement would soon be replaced with fear as Kakashi was instantly in front of killing intent focused directly on him even then Kushina and Sasuke still felt it but they were better off than Naruto who was trying to control his suddenly weak bladder as his sensei glared daggers at him

"Those who break the rules are trash." Kakashi said never breaking eye contact with the now _very _frightened boy "But those who abandon their comrades…." Naruto shut his eyes trying to block out this intense pressure. Imagine his surprise when the air suddenly became thinner and when he opened his eyes Kakashi was eye-smiling at him "...are worse than trash." he finished.

Noticing that they were still confused Kakashi sighed before giving them one more chance to figure this out themselves "What was the _one _thingI praised you guys for."

Suddenly it clicked.

They now understood what he was talking about and what the test was trying to do, well all except one.

"Our teamwork what about it?" Naruto asked earning deadpans from both his teammates.

"You idiot that's it that's the point to that speech he gave us and the test." Kushina explained annoyed at the fact that he was still clueless "Teamwork."

"Wait if that's the case then why did he try to pit us against each other?" the confused blonde answered.

"To see if we could look past that and still work together." Sasuke chimed in.

"Something you three did extremely well I might say which is why as of today team seven is officially a team." he told them.

Waiting for them to finish their celebrating Kakashi threw down three bento boxes he seemingly pulled out of nowhere.

"Meet here tomorrow at daybreak we will be doing some training due to you all already grasping the idea of teamwork I'm moving up your training schedule by a few months." he explained "Well I have to go now and report to the hokage." Kakashi said before waving bye and disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

"Awesome I'm kunoichi now!"

"This is my first step to being the greatest!"

"Uhh guys." Sasuke said interrupting the twins celebration "While that's cool and all ummm Kakashi left."

"So?" they asked.

"Without untying us."

"..."

"..."

"**DAMMIT!"**

_(Hokage Tower)_

Hiruzen chuckled as he pulled himself from his scrying orb _'So they managed to pass eh?'_ he thought as he turned his chair to face the pictures of all the previous hokage, his eyes focused on the picture of the fourth hokage who looked be a carbon of Naruto except where Naruto had red eyes he had blue eyes that reminded you of Kushina _'I for one am glad they're out of my hair sigh I still remember the day they found out about everything.'_

_(Flashback 3 years ago, Hokage Tower)_

The Hokage's office was currently empty the silence being emphasized by the complete darkness as the room's usual occupant was away at a meeting. Suddenly the silence was broken by the sound of a window opening and two softs thuds on the floor followed by one loud one. After a few angry mutterings of "Baka" and "Shut up" the light was turned revealing the nine year old versions of Naruto and Kushina wearing the inverted versions of each other's shirt and shorts combo.

"Alright we're in!" exclaimed Naruto from his position by the window

"Shut up you idiot." Kushina whispered from across the room having been the one who flipped the light switch "If you falling on your ass didn't raise any alarms your yelling will."

Naruto merely stuck his tongue out at his slightly more mature twin and blew a raspberry earning him an angry glare and another "Shut up" from her.

"Look can we hurry up and find what we're looking for before you get us caught." she hissed

And with that the twins began searching the room looking for any jutsu scrolls you see being the ever so patient children they were they had decided the academy was moving too slow for them and they wanted to move up their training bringing them here tonight while the "Old man" (their words not mine) was away at another meeting.

After tearing the room apart the kids made it to the Hokage's desk they both opened drawers on either side of it Naruto pulling out a white bottle of sake and Kushina pulling out a small book.

Naruto looked at the bottle wondering what could be inside he removed the cork and eyed its contents deciding a taste test would work best he took a small sip from the bottle _'Hmmm a little bitter but still good.'_ he thought as he placed the bottle back. Don't want the old man to know someone was drinking from his stash right?

Kushina on the other hand was completely enthralled in the book she found I mean sure there was some things her nine year old mind didn't understand but what she did understand was causing her to blush furiously. She was so into the book however she missed her brother closing the drawer and asking her a question. She soon became aware of his presence over her shoulder and instinctively she slammed the book shut and hid it behind her back as she turned around her face red as a tomato "W-w-w-what did you say?" she forced despite her apparent embarrassment.

Quirking an eyebrow at his twin's weird behavior he repeated his question "What are you reading?"

"N-nothing important it's just some random old book." she said hoping her brother would leave it alone, for some odd reason as she looked into his crimson orbs she felt ashamed of what she was doing.

Deciding that she needed to distract her brother Kushina scanned the room "Uhhhh hey! Why don't you check the portraits?" she suggested hoping Naruto would take the bait.

"Yea sure." Naruto responded still wondering about his twins weird behavior but decided to leave it alone and began knocking on the walls around the Hokage portraits. Satisfied that he had taken the bait hook, line, and sinker Kushina turned back around and continued reading from where she left off.

Naruto unaware of his twin's actions continued on with his task until he got to the portrait of the Fourth Hokage, he knocked next to the third's portrait to make sure he wasn't mistaken deciding that both areas made different sounds Naruto smiled _'It's hollow.'_ he turned his head to address his sister who was still reading the book she found "Hey weirdo the wall's hollow over here." he said as he pulled the portrait off the wall and laid it on the ground.

Putting the small book in her back pocket Kushina walked to the wall where Naruto was currently trying pry open a safe in the wall….

With his bare hands.

Shaking her head and wondering how she could be related to such an idiot Kushina moved her brother to the side and began trying to identify the model of the safe. Kushina clicked her tongue as she realized this was one of the newer models which meant there were a lot of anti-theft measurements in place, she then let out an impressed whistle as she figured out this was the newest model to date which meant this wasn't going to be easy to crack.

You see its effectiveness was in its simplicity with most models if you listened closely you could hear the dial make a _click _sound when you've reached the right number, however this model was made to fool thieves who didn't know any better.

Good thing Kushina knew better ignoring the false clicks meant to throw her off the redhead easily cracked the safe. Opening it up she saw it contained four scrolls grabbing the closest one she read the writing on it and found it was for Naruto if the _"For Naruto" _written on it was anything to go by "Oy, this scroll's addressed to you." she said tossing the scroll over her shoulder towards her confused sibling before looking at the other three scrolls "In fact these are all addressed to you." she said her confusion now matching her brother's.

How come there wasn't anything for her?

Picking up and opening one of the scrolls Kushina began to read it:

_Ok, now in this scroll is one of my prized techniques even though it was created by the Nidaime Hokage I was able to add my own little touch to it. If you haven't guessed yet the jutsu I'm talking about is the Hiraishin._

The scroll continues on but Kushina stopped her mouth hanging open as realization dawned on her _'Holy crap the Yondaime wrote this." _to say Kushina was excited was the understatement of the century the Yondaime was her hero, her idol, her stepping stone on the path to her dream and here was a scroll detailing the jutsu that made him famous. However before the ecstatic jinchuriki could even wonder about the important questions like why was this scroll for Naruto, any and all thoughts she was having was interrupted by the sudden and extreme temperature drop in the room accompanied by an intense feeling of rage and hatred.

_(Two minutes ago)_

Naruto stood staring at the paper not believing his eyes, not believing what he was reading. He couldn't believe it because according to this scroll not only did the Yondaime NOT kill the kyuubi but he sealed it into him and to top that off the Yondaime was in fact his father.

If at least one of those things were true then that would mean he'd been lied to his entire life, that would mean that Jiji did in fact know who his parents were, that he did in fact know why he was called a demon by the adults in the village, and he did know why none of his parents relatives ever claimed them.

The sheer thought of being lied to for so long by someone he trusted so much made Naruto mad no, no not mad that didn't cover it he was furious, no even that didn't accurately describe his feelings he was LIVID! Unbeknownst to him his prisoner was using this chance to push his influence through.

Naruto unknowingly fed off this influence letting it take his already angry thoughts and push him over the edge causing him to see red from what he assumed was his anger clouding his vision never realizing it was actually his own chakra tainted a crimson red swirling angrily around him.

All Naruto knew was that he was angry and there was going to be hell to pay.

While Naruto was having his little episode Kushina was off to the side completely confused as to what was going on she didn't know why her brother was so mad, she didn't know what this red chakra swirling around him was, she didn't know what was written on that scroll, and she most definitely had no idea as to what was going to happen if and when they got caught.

All the red-head knew was that she needed to do something and soon because it didn't seem like Naruto was the right mindset to listen to reason meaning he was probably going to try and hurt someone and depending on who got here first he might get himself hurt instead.

That was when Kushina noticed something odd_ 'Wait a minute is he…?' _she thought "Naruto are you crying?" she asked finishing her thought out loud an action that caused Naruto to suddenly whip his head in her direction causing her to flinch at the sudden movement.

Upon recognizing his sister Naruto's thoughts began to follow a more calmer route _'Kushina….trust….Kushina….never lie to me.'_ as he was beginning to calm down though a sudden voice interrupted his thoughts.

"**No! You fool she can't be trusted either!" **the voice yelled it's deep baritone booming in Naruto's head causing a mild headache_ 'She's my….sister she wouldn't lie to me.'_ he responded **"Sure she wouldn't just like the old monkey right? You can't trust anyone you idiot they will only lie to and hurt you!" **it responded its voice causing another slightly stronger migraine to inside Naruto's head _'But but but.'_ the confused blonde tried **"But what? She can't be trusted what else is there to it? Take her out before she takes you out!" **the voice commanded.

Kushina however was completely unaware of the losing battle her brother was fighting within himself what she did notice though was that he'd been staring at her for quite awhile and combined with the fact that the red chakra was getting darker and starting to form around him more closely than before was causing her to become a bit worried worried "Naruto?" she tried reaching out to him but immediately pulled her hand back as his reached up to clutch his aching skull "Naruto are you ok?" the now very worried girl asked the answer she got was not what she expected.

"Don't….care."

"What?"

"You don't….care."

"Care about what? What are you talking-"

Before Kushina could finish her sentence Naruto rushed her. Rolling to dodge the punch thrown by her own brother Kushina turned to see he had lodged his arm in the wall and by the way he was struggling it was stuck in there too.

Taking this time to come up with with a plan of action Kushina's mind raced as she tried to figure out a way to come out of this with her and her brother getting out of this unharmed. She couldn't fight him. Due to his current mindset attacking him will do nothing but worsen the situation and plus she wasn't even sure she could take him.

He punched through that wall like it was plaster!

And from the way the edges of hole were smoking she didn't want to come in contact with that chakra cloak. She could try talking to him? 'No I doubt he's willing to listen to anything.' she thought instantly shooting that idea down 'Right now is the perfect actions speak louder than words moment….that actually gives me an idea.' Kushina sighed this was going to hurt.

It was at this time Naruto had finally gotten his arm free from the wall and when he turned around he was met with a sudden embrace from his sister.

Naruto taken back by the sudden gesture completely missed what she said

"**W-what?" **he asked the chakra affecting the tone of his voice

"I said I don't know what was on that scroll all I do know is that hurt you and while I can't begin to understand how you're feeling right now it hurt me when you said I don't care."

At this point Kushina was crying but whether that was from her emotional speech or the pain from Naruto's chakra burning her skin not even she knew all she did know was she needed to get Naruto back and quickly.

"Naruto you're my brother you're the only person who understands exactly what I'm going through, I would do anything for you because I know you'd do the same for me so for you to say I don't care when all I do is care hurts, it really hurts me I love you Naruto, please come back."

Kushina tightened the hug hoping, praying that she was getting through to him and unbeknownst to her she was. Her words were reaching Naruto's anger clouded mind and they were having a big effect on him.

'_She….she's right oh my god she's right!'_ Naruto's eyes went wide as he realized what he was about to do, he was horrified at the fact that he'd been willing to harm his sister.

Feeling his influence waning the kyuubi was less than happy **"You idiot it's all a trap don't listen she can't be-" **the voice along with the chakra suddenly faded away and Naruto returned his sister's embrace.

And that's the scene Hiruzen walked in on both Naruto and Kushina crying in each other's arms in the middle of his office.

_(Present Day)_

The Third Hokage winced in remembrance of the conversation that followed after _'Even Suna's entire supply of sake couldn't have prepared me for that talk.' _

He then took another look at his scrying orb and smiled at what he saw it seemed Team 7 were no closer from untying themselves then they were last he looked. He chuckled as Naruto dropped the kunai from he'd been trying to cut the rope with.

Feeling Kakashi's familiar chakra signature Hiruzen began putting away his orb. He was closing his drawer when Kakashi appeared in front of him in a swirl of leaves

"Report."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(1) Guess who won**

**(2) So much spinning I'm getting dizzy **

**(3) Kakashi has used this jutsu on many genin hopefuls before rumor has it the freak actually enjoys it**

**(4) **yo editor here anyone else feel this character is a rip off of that one bleach character that turns his sword into flower petals or is that just me

**Asshole**

**(5) God I love using this btw it means god of idiots or idiot god….I think. Look just don't quote me. My understanding of the japanese language borders on insulting.**

Editor here if anyone has any ideas for jutsus or even a new story hit us up in our dm's and i will try to see if i can force the editor to do it if i can't get a jutsu into the main story i'll write an omake for you guys. This has been negro ketchum i'm out this bitch.

**Is it wrong to hate your friends? Because I hate that guy.**

He loves me -editor


End file.
